


School Experience

by Amboseus (MasterOfDisaster)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BOTH participants are under 18, Bullying, Cheesy, Homosexuality, M/M, Shower Sex, big stupid homophobic football players, kind of crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Amboseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets bullied because of his preference for men. One day he gets locked into a shower cabin and breaks down. Tyler, school president and most popular student, finds him. Then they share something neither of them has expected coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so it's totally not my writing style of today, but I discovered the orignal work 'fandom' and thought I could throw it in here :D My first slash fiction and with a little bit action... (Gosh, that sounds stupid -.-)  
> I hope you enjoy it :3

 

  
The door of the locker banged against the back of my head. I groaned lowly, rubbed over the spot and ignored the malicious laugh of the football players. The hollow pain became easier to ignore by now, because it happened everyday. Sometimes more than once.

I grabbed my bag, hung it over my shoulder and walked down the corridor to my next lesson with my head held up high. I didn't want to show someone how hurt I really was with what they were doing. I was gay, and? That was no reason to bully me.

I entered my mathlesson and sat down on my usual seat in the middle. I pulled out my spiral note pad, laid one leg over the other and opened my homework which we had to do. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

_No way! I did them!_ But exactly where there should have been written down was a big hole. When I thought about it, I remembered that I had looked at them, but then decided that I would do them later.

"Ben? Would you be so kind and tell us what you have worked out?"

I flinched subtly. It was just too typical. Now I had to get scolded by the most sternest teacher in school, too. It was just such a wonderful day for me.

I just wanted to confess that I didn't do them when a piece of paper with the exercise and everything was written laid suddenly on my desk. I had no time to look who had given me it, but I just read everything out loud and shortly there was completely silence in the room.

"Yes", Mr Graham began and nodded thoughtful. "That was correct. Very... good work."

My eyes went wide, surprised silence broke free again. Mr Graham had never made a compliment. Never ever.

Fast he continued with his lesson and ignored me from then on. I was totally delighted, but I wanted to discover where the paper had come from, so I looked to my left inconspicuous and blinked. Next to me was sitting Tyler Starin! Tyler was the most popular guy in school, quarterback, school president and actually not really good in school, but the complicated formula showed otherwise.

At first I had no clue how to react. Should I thank him and give the paper back? Should I ignore it to protect his reputation? But why did it concern me however his reputation was good or bad? I scrunched the paper up and decided to throw it away. He definitely hadn't planned to endanger his reputation, therefore he probably would act as if he didn't know what I was talking about and would simply ignore me and that was something I had enough of. It would get me down irrevocable, therefore I wrote something for him only on the corner of my spiral note pad and shifted it to the edge of my table until he could read it. I was relieved as his eyes set themselves on the writing.

_Thanks for right now. You were a huge help. I think I wouldn't survive another lecture._

The right corner of his mouth went up and when he lifted his head to look at me, my heart skipped a beat. His green eyes seemed to beam, the small dimple in his cheek took my breath away and I realized how good-looking he actually was.

I shook my head and focused on the lesson again. That would be a disaster if I suddenly was into the most popular guy in school. The leader of the group who hustled me against the lockers every day, insulted me and did simply everything to make me bad.

A movement on the corner of my eye made me look over to Tyler automatically. He pointed to a place on his paper.

_No Problem. Do you want to have lunch with me today?_

I stared at him wide-eyed. "W-w-what?", I stuttered in normal volume and was totally confused. He grinned, pointed to Mr Graham who looked at me disapproving, but he didn't say anything and I got myself together. Hastily I scribbled something under my thanks.

_But why? You know that I... Well, you know what I mean..._ I couldn't write it. I was such a coward.

_I know. And? That doesn't mean that we can't be friends._

_Is that a trap?,_ I wrote suspicious and he shook his head with a big grin. I hesitated, but couldn't resist his eyes and gave in.

When the lesson finally had ended I left the room as the first as usually and even though PE was between me and my meeting with Tyler, I was overexcited. Nothing would bring me down now.

I entered the dressing room, changed clothes as fast as possible and without paying attention to the insulting from the guys who told me to go the the girls dressing, because I belonged there and that I shouldn't stare at their penises and asses. I went into the sports hall. Today we would play volleyball and even though I wasn't the baddest player, I hated sports with balls in them. Every now and then I got a ball thrown at my head or other parts of my body and every time it was just by _accident._ Yeah, as if.

I was sure that I would have a few black and blue marks by the end of the lesson, but it wasn't very tragic. I fled already into the showers, while the others were removing the things we had used. I just wanted to be out of the showers before the others came out, because I didn't want to listen to more jokes at my cost.

The hot water on my sweaty skin was soothing and the single shower gave me the security I needed to shower in school. In common showers it would be impossible. Everyone would throw something at me or beat me up. I wasn't the only gay guy in school for sure, but the only one who was open with it or where it was simply obvious. The bullying had begun a year ago, when I openly showed my interest in guys. Nobody had liked it. Least of all the football players. The hustling, the insulting and the unseating. At the beginning it had nearly destroyed me, but I had made me strong and had endured it. As the saying goes: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

I sighed, washed my hair and my body and noticed once again that I was lacking tan. The last sunbath was just too long ago. The hot water flushed away the foam and I enjoyed it a bot more without moving, but privily I knew that the others would come soon and I had to avoid them. I had to meet Tyler. Unhurt.

My hand laid on the water-tap, when I heard steps. I froze.

"No way, what do we have here? First, you just ditch us to remove everything and now you want to stare at our bodies! We can't let that happen."

I recognized the voice of Claude Leighton and I also noticed that something got shoved in front of the door to my shower. I hurried to the door and joggled it, but Clause laughed loudly at me and I heard that the other showers got turned on.

"We will let you out when we are finished." He laughed again and I knew immediately that I wouldn't have the time to meet Tyler. I wouldn't get out of here. Not before the janitor would find me and that wasn't until late this evening.

I wrapped my arms around my upper body and repressed the shaking. Even though the hot water still was flowing down my body, I was cold. I leaned back against the cool tiles, turned the shower head the way the water would still hit me, and then slid down the wall so that I was sitting on the ground. Uncontrollable shaking I listened to the conversations. They talked about their girlfriends, their sexlife, the last party, who got nailed that evening and who would get at the next party. I didn't like it a bit. Usually you only slept with a person you loved, but of course they weren't like this at all, but what had I expected? I had made the experience myself.

When finally the last guys got out of the showers and the dressing room, I began to cry. Quietly, so that nobody came in and heard me immediately. That would be a too big disgrace for me to handle. I pulled my knees tightly to my wet body and laid my forehead on them. I just didn't want this anymore. I couldn't take it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyler~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I had searched everywhere, but I hadn't found him. He hadn't been in the cafeteria, the bathroom or in the classrooms. Even the other students or teacher hadn't seen him anywhere. It drove me crazy, until I saw Claude. He was a linebacker in my team and like I knew nearly in every single lesson of Ben.

"Claude!", I called out and positioned myself in his way. "Did you see Ben?"

Surprised he lifted one eyebrow. "What do you want from this fag?"

My eyes went dark. "Claude, stop that. Its not right."

He only laughed disdainful and continued his way. "He stalked us and he only got his fair punishment in the showers. Just leave him alone. He's just a fag."

Annoyed I walked down the corridor to the shower rooms. Ben maybe liked guys, but that didn't mean immediately that he was bad or strange. These insults were really too much and they annoyed me every time a bit more. I would do something against it.

I flung the door to the empty dressing room open and looked around. No Ben, but his bag and clothes were laying in the trashcan. I took them immediately out if it and laid them neatly on the bench. After a short thinking phase I locked the dressing room with my spare key, because it wouldn't be so good for Ben if someone suddenly came in.

Actually I wanted to call for him immediately, but I heard something and I listened more closely. It was nearly not audible under the rushing water, but it was there. A sob. I hurried to the only shower where the water was running and the door was blocked with a broom. I pulled it away and threw it into the corner, but I ignored the noise which got caused by it.

I opened the door to the shower cabin and looked down on the person on the ground. He had pressed his legs against his body, the black hair was stuck to his head, his brown eyes were big and hopeless, his body shook uncontrollable, even though hot steam filled the air. He was totally wet, but I could see the tear stains on his cheeks. That was the first time I had seen a guy cry. Every time I had seen Ben, he had walked through the school with a lifted head and with no signs of breaking, but this situation showed otherwise.

"Tyler..." His voice was hoarse and sent a shiver over my spine and without me doing anything, something was growing in my pants. Immediately I scolded myself. This was really no good moment to get an erection.

"Yeah, I am here." I turned off the water, knelt down in front of him and brushed back a few of his wet hair strains. His expression twisted and he began to cry again. Not sure what to do I laid my arms hesitating around him and pulled him closer. I felt how he froze, but then clutched to me. He soaked my clothes, but it didn't bother me. He needed comfort now and I was ready to give it to him, so I let my clothes get wet and suppressed my growing desire. Er needed a real friend and not someone who was attacking him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ben~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tears just flowed and the sobs were uncontrollable, too. The only thing that matters was that Tyler held me in his arms. At his own will. I wouldn't forget this moment for the rest of my life. The cold which had caused my body to shake, got replaced by a racing fire. It burned in my veins and took control of me.

I lifted my head and looked into his green eyes which were a shade darker than I remembered them. The lights here could cause it.

Tyler. He was here. He had searched for me and had stood up against his own team. Not official, but it was enough for me.

He smiled calming and his dimple gave me the rest. It didn't matter what he would think of me. I was prepared that he'd shove me away and insult me, that he'd use his big muscles to beat me to pieces, when I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see how the end was coming for me, but it didn't came.

He laid his hand on the small part of my back, pulled me against him and returned the kiss. His kiss was the opposite of mine. He kissed me hard and my body burned with an even hotter fire. It became incredible hot where his hands touched my back and my neck. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and scraped carefully with his teeth above it. I gasped, wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my eyes, when he ended the kiss, but otherwise didn't move.

"What are we doing?" You got bullied, because of your attraction for guys, and got locked up here. We shouldn't..." I interrupted him with another short kiss.

"I don't care. Just kiss me."

He grinned and moved his fingers through my hair, while he kissed me again. His tongue glided over my lips and into my mouth. I couldn't suppress the moan, as his tongue touched mine. This was nothing like I have ever felt. My body shook again, but this time with pleasure. A shudder after another ran over my back, pure desire and passion filled me and I pressed myself unashamed against him. He laughed softly, but I felt it more from the vibration of his chest than actually hearing it. There I realized how much clothing he still wore and I was completely naked. After hesitating a moment I grabbed his jacket and pushed it over his shoulders. He ended the kiss, took the jacket and I feared already he would put it on again and reject me, but he only threw it behind him on the dry ground. Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me onto my feet.

My heart beat like crazy, as his gaze wandered over my lips, my throat, my collar bone and over my chest. Automatically I blushed, pressed my legs together and hid the growing erection which grew under his gaze even more.

He grinned, put off his shirt and threw it behind me. My gaze slid over his well-toned chest. His muscles played under his skin, as he laid his hands on my shoulders and rubbed his pals over my arms and sides. I shuddered, backed away and touched with my back the wall. His eyes sparkled, wandered over me and I had to gulp. His hand laid in my neck, pulled me against him and his heated gaze burned into me, before he kissed me. Sparks flew and I couldn't help the moan escaping my throat. I dig my hands into his hair, ignored the fact that I was totally exposed. He pushed me back against the wall again and one hand lost contact with my body. I didn't care. He rubbed my neck, caressed my tongue with his and I moaned aroused.

His lips grazed gentle over mine. "Sorry, but I can't stop now." His voice was hoarse. I smiled breathless, let my hands slide over his shoulders. Blinking I looked down. He had put off his trousers and boxers and stood naked and fully aroused as well in front of me. I had to gulp. Craving, desire and lust let me gasp and I wanted him! I wanted Tyler Starin! I was crazy, but it didn't matter. He wanted me, too, obviously and that was what counted.

"I would kill you, if you could." I looked him into the green eyes again and didn't know where this courage came from to be so cocky, but his grin told me that he liked hit. His dimple made my knees weak and I clutched to his broad shoulders. His one arm laid around my waist. My skin burned up on that spot. He pulled me closer, kissed me again fierce and didn't settle for one short and normal kiss, but rather dig his free hand into my hair, pressed himself against me and devoured me nearly. My moan was sucked up from him and I flinched back appalled when suddenly one hand laid around my penis.

Uncertain I looked up into his dark green eyes and immediately the reality came back to me. It was wrong to make out in the shower of the boys dressing room, especially not with the most popular, actually 100 per cent hetero guy. It was so wrong, but I couldn't get enough.

"Tyler", I whispered with a hoarse voice, which I had never heard from me before. He smiled, rubbed with his thumb over the tip of my cock and I moaned lowly. I had to stop him, but it felt really good. My fingers crawled themselves into his shoulder blades, when he began to stroke my erection and I moaned with every second movement. I only noticed slightly that his breathing quickened, although I was the only one who got to be touched. It was unfair, but as he laid his lips on my throat and caressed it, my thoughts disappeared altogether and the last thing I could think that Tyler got me into a daze far too easy.

Moaning I pressed myself against him, didn't want to ever let him go. His laugh rolled over and I had the feeling to melt. I shuddered, shook under his touch and wanted away, but at the same time even more of him. A sound of full erection, but also of dissatisfaction left my mouth when he let go of my penis. He laughed lowly again.

"It's okay. I wouldn't stop now." His breath scraped over my ear. I shuddered violently, gasped. His strong fingers closed around my thighs from beneath and lifted my legs from the ground with ease.

"Waaah!" I wrapped my arms around his neck to not fall down immediately again, tensed and looked at him scared. He grinned wide, stroked his right fingers over my thigh and laid my legs around my hips. I wanted to ask what he was doing, to tell him that it was insane, but when his fingers caressed my anus and one entered me a little bit, I had to rear up and moan, however I tensed completely. It was unfamiliar after the long time since I had my first time, but even so a fire ran through my body.

I felt his lips on my chest, a tongue which licked above on of my nipples, and every touch caused a shudder to ran over my body and I moaned. My whole body was just too sensitive and when he moved his finger slowly inside me, I moaned, arched my back and and dig my hands into his hair. He caressed my chest, moved his finger inside me faster and entered me with another. I moaned with my eyes closed, enjoyed the sensation and my hip moved towards his touch automatically. His hot breath touched my wet, hard nipple and I felt how he spread his finger, widened me and I made my grip on his hip more firmly.

Jerky he pulled his fingers out of me, I gasped a little bit and looked into his eyes panting. I felt how my cheeks burned, but I was already totally exposed, so it didn't matter. Gulping I licked over my dry lips and stroked over his back carefully.

"Tyler." Hoarse and sheepishly sounded his name out of my mouth. My heart beat up to my throat, but it was a good feeling. "Tyler." I had to repeat his name. "Tyler, I..."

The water which suddenly cascaded down on me took my breath. Tyler smiled cocky, brushed his wet blonde hair out of his eyes and took my ass in both of his hands. My breath went even faster with expectation and arousal, if impossible.

"Come here." He leaned towards me, kissed me and made it into a french kiss immediately. I responded immediately, orbited his tongue, too, and suddenly opened my eyes wide, when I felt Tylers hard cock rub against my anus. Before I could end the kiss, he sucked and nibbled at my bottom lip. A low moan wanted to escape my throat, but it took my breath away when Tyler entered me with a smooth motion of his hips and a pull on mine a little bit. He gave me a second, before he pulled on my hips again and filled me up completely. Moaning loudly I tightened around him, my nails dig into his back and I assumed that it would leave marks when he gasped. It didn't matter to me. The thing that counted was that he was finally in me and it was the best thing I had ever felt. I couldn't suppress my moan anymore and couldn't stop with it anymore either.

"Ben? Does it hurt?" Tylers voice was hoarse, too, but also pressed as if he would fight with his control. I liked it and grinned.

"No, it's not my first time. Don't worry."

His eyes began to sparkle, I tightened around me again, he gasped and and I kissed him. I laid everything in it. My desire for him, my lust which flowed through my blood and the wish that he would never let go of me.

His tongue circled mine, began one hell of a battle of dominance and I took active part in it, but letting him the upper hand a bit. His fingers massaged my ass cheeks, his hips moved with a painful slow motion forth and back and his whole body still pressed me against the tiles which cold I didn't even feel anymore. The water still crackled down on us, his teeth dig slightly into my bottom lip and I had the feeling his penis grew even more inside of me. My moaning filled the shower cabin, I crossed my ankles behind his ass and pulled him with the next thrust faster and harder into me. I arched my back a little bit and moved my pelvis toward him. Tyler uttered some primitive sound and fastened his pace suddenly. Without holding back he thrust into me again and again and at some point I screamed a little, while I arched my back, when he hit my certain spot inside of me. My fingers dig deeper into his shoulders and I pulled his hips with every thrust to this spot. I couldn't think, everything happened instinctively and our lips found themselves for another kiss. My whole body cried for release, the rest of my remaining mind shouted that it should ever end. Both were tempting, but I already felt how my orgasm build inside my body.

When we kissed, we both moaned during every thrust and I couldn't tell which belonged to whom, but I didn't want to either. I wanted to remain one with him, forever.

Tyler ended the kiss, placed little kisses on my jaw and began to nibble on my ear, though. Moaning I tilted my head to the side, then he pulled himself out of me nearly completely and before I could protest, he plunged himself deeply inside of me while he hit this spot again and I came with one hoarse, nearly inaudible cry which definitely sounded like Tylers name. He pulled himself out of me and then burrowed himself in me one last time, while he came and kissed me again. A shiver ran through our both bodies and my brain was still foggy. No clear thought wanted to make its way together.

"Ben", he murmured on my lips. "Ben, I... We should get out of here."

The words needed some time to reach my brain, but as I realized what he had said it became clear what exactly this had been. For him this had been a once in a lifetime experience, a one-night-stand and now we should get the parting behind ourselves fast. My throat burned, while I nodded and as he let me glide to the ground slowly, I couldn't look him in his eyes. Hastily I walked past him, ignored the pulsing in my ass which became worse with every step I took and grabbed my clothes from the bench. My shirt was strangely wrinkled, but I couldn't care less. It was not a tight-fitting fabric, it felt way too tight anyway. I blinked the ascending tears away and pulled on my boxers and Jeans.

"Ben." One hand landed on my shoulder, warmed my whole body immediately and I turned around to Tyler who only had put on his pants which wasn't even fully closed. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. His iris were now a lighter green as only a few minutes ago. The fresh memories let me step back.

„We... We see us later." I grabbed my back and wanted to storm out of the room, but the door wouldn't open. Panic I rattled on it, but it didn't give in. I whirled around and stared at Tyler with big, round eyes. I was trapped with him in one room and it wouldn't end well, mainly, because I knew that I couldn't hold my tears back any much longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyler~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't shake off the feeling that I did something wrong. His big brown eyes were full of fear and the guilt I felt pulled my chest together so that I had troubles breathing. I had known that it hadn't been a good idea to sleep with him here in school in the shower room. That just hadn't go the right way and now Ben wanted to get away from me as fast as possible and I understood it, but I didn't want it more that way. I had to apologize, but how did you say something like that the right way?

"Listen, Ben, I..." I couldn't find the words. Damn.

He waved it off. "Its alright. I understand. Can you open the door for me? I have to go to my lesson."

I nodded, pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Before I could say anything else, an apology or an explanation, he simply disappeared without hesitating. I sighed frustrated.

Now he definitely thought that I had only slept with him, because the opportunity was just there, but that wasn't true. Because of reasons I didn't understand, I liked the guy, regardless of how much the football players were bullying him. He thought I wouldn't have seen it? Of course I had seen it and every time I told them my opinion and that they should stop it immediately. Did it help? Never. Every time they had told me that they wouldn't do it again and then, when they believed I did not have seen it, they had done it again. It got me totally upset.

Quickly I put my clothes back on. I had a plan and it had to put in action. Before the end of lunch break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ben~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I moved a tissue over my eyes, looked at my reflection on the mirror and sighed. I looked like shit. My eyes were slightly red and you could see with one glance that I had cried. I brushed my hair straight once more, so that they looked a little bit normal at least, and then closed my locker. The lunch break had still ten minutes and I wanted to be in the classroom before everyone else got back from eating. I walked in the opposite direction from the cafeteria, when the speaker got off.

"Everyone has to gather in the sports hall for an important information. I repeat, everyone has to gather inside the sports hall immediately." The speaker went off.

I hesitated. It was important and I wasn't the person to just skip lessons or such gatherings, but one part of my brain told me to get away from here as fast as possible, but I had some sense of duty in me, so I walked down the corridors until I was surrounded by students who made their way to that gym. Without really caring I sat down on the third bench of the tribune still surrounded by chattering students. Many were wondering what would be so important or were squealing when Tyler came in sight, but I tried to fade them out. I didn't want to know that Tyler smiled at his fan girls, that he looked even more sexy than before lunch break and that he had been nowhere to be found. I already knew what he had done and regret let me grit my teeth. It had been stupid, impulsive and so damn good that my inside was totally messed up.

"Everyone, please listen. Your school president wants to make an announcement." The principal clapped with everyone else while he walked to the tribune before sitting down in the first row letting Tyler the microphone. My heart and stomach clenched, when he smiled and looked around.

"Hello everyone. In the past weeks I noticed constant bullying of our students. I had tried to talk with these people, but apparently they didn't understand what I had told them. Now I feel forced to say this to everyone: Stop it already! You don't get anything from bullying people, because of their clothes, their interests or their grades." Tyler looked really serious and I couldn't help but stare at him. Hope that he did it, because of me build up in me, but I didn't want to crush it.

"So I set a new rule. Every person who bullies or makes fun of another person will get a punishment and with each time it will get worse. Also every person who witness something, but doesn't talk about it will also be punished. An objections?" His voice went threatening with his last two words to just dare saying something and immediately regretting it. The whole room was dead silenced and Tyler smiled sweetly. "Great, then I have another thing to say. Ben, please listen very carefully."

My breathing stopped and my heart beat twice as fast as normal. What did he want to say in front of everyone? Did he want to reject me in front of the whole school? That would be too cruel for me to handle.

"Ben, I know I made a mistake and I apologize for it sincerely. Really, I regret it and it won't ever happen again."

The students immediately whispered with each other, discussing what Tyler was talking about and which 'Ben' he would probably be talking about. I just stared at Tyler, tears in my eyes. He really was that cruel and I just wanted to get away from here. Without noticing the students reactions, I jumped to my feet and ran down the tribune trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

A hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me back abruptly. Shocked I stumbled and was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Ben?" Tyler pushed me a little bit away from him to look at my face and his eyes widened when he saw my tears. He wrapped his arms around me again and hugged me tightly. "I apologized, but why are you crying?" He sounded helpless.

"You regret sleeping with me", I blurted out without thinking of our surroundings or how damn hopeless that sounded.

"What? No, did you get this impression? I never regretted that. I was talking about after that. The rushing and giving you the feeling that it hadn't been important which it definitely wasn't. Actually I wanna repeat it."

I gulped and looked up, our faces only inches away from each other. "You mean as..."

"Boyfriend and boyfriend, yes. Only, if you want, of course." A small hopeful smile played around his lips. My heart jumped happily and pressed myself against his muscular body.

"Yes, of course. Totally", I exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Then, would you kiss me?" His breathe brushed my ear and I closed my eyes blissfully nodding. Tyler leaned back a little and then lowered his lips down on mine. Warmth and love filled my body and I kissed him back firmly.

A cough interrupted us and we both looked to the side where the principal was standing embarrassed and every student gawking at us. My whole face burned with shame and lowered my gaze immediately.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it would be better to interrupt you, before it went out of hand." I could hear his smile, but couldn't convince me to look at him again. Tylers hand wandered down my arm until he intertwined our fingers with each other and squeezed mine slightly.

"Thank you and we're sorry. We will continue this somewhere else." My new boyfriend – that sounded so unreal – winked at me and pulled me out of the gym. Laughing we ran down the corridor and I shook my head.

"What the hell have you thought by that, Tyler? A making up in front of the whole school?" I forced him to stop when we passed my locker.

He just shrugged. "It proved how serious I am, didn't it?" I rolled my eyes at him and found myself pressed against the locker one second later. Tyler grinned at me mischievous and pressed his lips on mine. I could feel his muscles, his penis against my stomach and his skillful tongue inside of my mouth. A moan escaped my throat and I tried to shove him away from me.

"We're in school", I scolded him, but the effect wasn't the same, because I was breathless and aroused, too.

"That didn't stop you before, too", he grinned widely, but stepped back and pulled me further. "I will devour you thoroughly when I got you to my house."

My heart jumped cheerful and I had to smile, too. Even if the new rule couldn't stop the bullying, now I would definitely stand up to it. Everything would be fine as long as Tyler stood by my side.

_**End!** _

 


End file.
